The 4th Member
by SoK-Sasuke
Summary: My second fanfic. Added my own Character. This one is gonna have a total of five chappies. Plz leave reviews doesnt matter if they're bad. Plz and Thx. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The 4th member. Chapter 1: Enter Keiji Saiyuki

Naruto and the rest of his team stood leaning on the bridge rail waiting on their sensei. As usual he's late, Sakura complained while staring off into the sparkling blue water. GRRRR! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS INSIST ON KEEPING US WAITING! Naruto yelled while looking around. Like yelling would help any Naruto, Sakura added. Sasuke leaned on the rail and closed his eyes signaling he had better things to do.

A moment after Naruto stopped yelling, two figures were seen heading in their direction. The taller one was obviously Kakashi, but the other remained a mystery to the group. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at the second figure wondering who the mysterious companion was. YOUR LATE AGAIN KAKASHI SENSEI, Sakura howled. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way, he replied with a grin.

Whos this guy, Kakashi sensei? Are we supposed to look after him or something, Naruto asked while staring the boy down. The boy stared back with his ruby red eyes, which had a strange but tranquil glow.

He had hair about Sasuke's length and it was red and silky. My name is Keij Saiyuki, he replied. I will be apart of this squad from now on. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! YOU CANT JUST GO AND SAY YOUR IN OUR SQUD! Naruto yelled while clinching his fist. For once he's right, Sakura added, we already have three people in our squad. Normally that would be correct Sakura, Kakashi said while pulling out a document, but there's a new law stating every team must consist of a four man squad. Naruto and Sakura's jaws fell to the ground as their sensei explained to them. There's also a twist however, you each have to retake the second part of the Chuunin exam, but the good news is you don't have to take the survival part.

Just the preliminaries and the main matches, but the rules have changed, Kakashi said. This time it will be a team battle. The fights still remain one on one however. It just means u wont be fighting each other this time, Kakashi finished. Keiji, ill give u five minutes to get acquainted with the others, after that we start training. Its about time, Sasuke said stuffing his hand into his pockets. My name is Haruno Sakura, kunoichii in training, nice to meet you Keiji. Like wise, he replied while shaking her hand. Im Uzamaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day believe it! I see, Keiji said with interest. So that must mean your highly skilled. I wouldn't get your hopes up , Sasuke chimed in, hes just a dumbass with no talent.

YOU THINK YOUR SO COOL SASUKE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AN UCHIHA! You're the survivor of the Uchiha clan? Keiji asked. Hmph , Sasuke replied, that's right, he added and looked away

as if Keiji were a nobody. Don't mind him, Sakura whispered, he's not always like that, she said while blushing.

Times up, Kakashi said as he appeared right behind them. For today's lesson, he grinned, we'll have a sparring match, he said. First up we'll have Naruto against Keiji. You will fight until u have no chakra left, he added. Sasuke and Sakura watched as the two combatants made their way to the field. Just because your new, doesn't mean I'm going to hold back Naruto taunted. Keiji smirked and was over came by excitement.

Seeing how Naruto told him he was going to become Hokage, he thought Naruto would be an interesting opponent. Kakashi signaled for them to start. Naruto came charging recklessly towards Keiji. He threw a punch, but Keiji easily avoided it and countered with a powerful kick to Naruto's ribs sending him flyingInto a tree. Is this some sort of strategy? Keiji thought. Naruto got back on his feet. Damn that hurt!

He dusted himself off and charged again. Naruto leaped into the air and tried to kick him this time.

Keiji grabbed Narutos leg and threw him into the air. He leaped up next to Naruto's airborne body and punched his face then heel dropped Naruto in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground.

He's a lot tougher than he looks, thought Naruto. Naruto staggered to his feet and wiped the blood from his lips. At that moment Keiji appeared right in front of Naruto. He's fast! Naruto thought to himself while Keiji unleashed a 5 hit combo on him sending him back into the ground. Sasuke and Sakura stared as if they had never seen any1 that skilled in taijutsu. A smirk swept across Sasuke's face, thinking he found a worthy rival. Without thinking, Sakura began explaining the type of taijutsu Keiji was using. Tekken or Iron Fists, with traditional martial arts, she muttered. Naruto, finally pulling himself together, got up. YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! NOBODY KNOCKS ME DOWN 3 TIMES IN A ROW! BELIEVE IT! A look of disappointment swept across Keiji's face. I thought you were going to become Hokage? You shouldn't underestimate your opponents so much. After hearing that, Naruto was pissed Naruto began gathering chakra. Red chakra began forming around Naruto's body. Red chakra? Keiji thought. Naruto then perfomed

Hand seals. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Ten clones surrounded Keiji and began closing in on him.

That's more like it, Keiji said cracking his knuckles with excitement. Keiji performed a seal with just one hand and the clones burst into flames revealing the real Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all stunned. I couldn't even keep up with the hand signs, he did it so fast I couldn't even see it, they all thought.

Keiji smirked and snapped his fingers with his right hand. Flames began dancing around him and Naruto.

Naruto stood trembling with his mouth wide open. Keiji grinned as the flames roared around him and Naruto. NEXT TIME ON NARUTO

Naruto: Who is this guy? I've never seen hand seals performed so fast!

Sakura: The clones just burst into flames!

Keiji: You'll never become Hokage fighting like that.

Naruto: EVERTHING IS IN FLAMES! HOWS HE DOING THAT

Chapter 2: Keiji- Oni of the Ash


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Keiji- Oni of the Ash

Naruto looked around listening to the dancing flames roar around him. "Lets try this again", Naruto said while forming hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutstu". "That's not going to work on me", Keiji replied.

There were at least 30 clones this time, all focused on Keiji. Keiji slowly walked into the middle. The clones began their attack and swarmed around Keiji. Keiji put his left hand on the ground and began making another seal with his right hand. "GET HIM" the clones shouted as the attempted to pounce on Keiji. Before the clones could reach their target, flames emerged from the ground forming a spiraling wall catching and destroying the clones. "Damn it!", Naruto shouted while pounding the ground with his fists.

"Is this how you intend to become Hokage?" Keiji said, "The title Hokage must be a joke if that's your way of becoming one." "Don't you dare say something like that about the Hokage title!" Naruto flared. " I'm running low on chakra" Naruto thought to himself while gritting his teeth. Keiji stood there watching while thinking about what he would rather be doing than wasting his time on Naruto. " I only have one shot at this! I'll use the Rasengan! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." 9 clones appeared charging towards Keiji. " This again? Don't u ever learn?" he said with a disappointed look, "I was hoping you would do some powerful move by now." Keiji sighed and snapped his fingers, engulfing the clones in flames causing them do disappear. When the smoke cleared, Naruto and the remaining clone stood side by side with a ball of chakra forming in his right hand. "Take this! RASENGAN!" At that moment however, Kakashi jumped into themiddle grabbing Naruto's arm and flinging him into a tree, casuing the Rasengan to explode. "That's enough for today. Continuing any further would be suicide" he said. "WHY THE HELL DID U SEND ME FLYING LIKE THAT KAKASHI SENSEI?" "If I had told u to stop you would've lost control, and could've seriously hurt yourself. "Of course, I knew that" he said placing his hand on his head.

The other 3 sighed and thought " Baka". " Did any of you figure out the point of that traing?" Kakashi asked while reading Icha Icha paradise. They were silent. Kakashi sighed, "It was to demonstrate the proper way of controlling chakra" he said, while closing his book. " As you all know, chakra plays a key part in combat. We need it to do just about everying. That's why its important to master chakra control. Naruto, why do u think you weren't able to lay a finger on Keiji?" Kakashi finished. Naruto didn't answer. "Its because u lack chakra control, and u rushed at him without thinking, he stated. After Kakashi lectured Naruto, he let them off early. "Hey Sakura-chan, would u like to eat ramen at…." "FOR THE LAST TIME

NO NARUTO" she shouted as she punched his head leaving a massive bump. " Sasuke-kun, would it be alright if I could train with you?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "That would only slow me down. You would only get in the way." He said giving her an icy stare. Sasuke went off to his house leaving the other three behind. Sakura began making her way home while thinking about what Sasuke said to her, when she heard someone calling her name. "Sakura-chan wait up!" She turned around to find Keiji trying to catch up to her.

"Whats wrong Keiji-kun? She asked. "Nothing.. I was just wondering if you'd like to train with me.. if its not too much trouble." Keiji said. His face was slightly red. Sakura smiled, " I'd be glad too!" Keiji smiled " meet back at the bridge in 1 hour, ok Sakura-chan?" She agreed. 1 hour had gone by. Keiji walked to the bridge finding Sakura waiting on the rail. She saw him and waved to him. Keiji smiled and waved back.

"What kind of training did u have in mind Keiji-kun?" she asked with curiosity. Keiji thought for a moment, then he got an idea. "How about I teach you my flame dance jutsu?" "Flame dance?" she asked. "whats that?" "It's a technique I made up on my own when I was younger, one of many that I perfected." He said proudly. "This should come easy to you since you have a better control over your chakra than the others." Keiji said. Sakura giggled and accepted his offer. "Lets get started" Keiji said. "This is the technique I used to eliminate Naruto's shadow clones. The trick to it is gathering chakra and molding it around your target. Once you've molded the chakra around the target, force the chakra inside your target and they will immediately burst into flames, from the inside out. Sakura's eyes widened with excitement. "Now mold your chakra around that rock." Sakura focused on the rock and tried forcing it in the rock. Nothing happened. "Focus" she kept telling herself in thought. She tried it again, only this time the rock was smoking. "Your starting to get the hang of it." Keiji said with an impressed look on his face.

Sakura kept practicing, improving with each try. "Once…more…" said breathing heavily. She emptied her mind of everything that could distract her. She focused on the rock, molded her chakra around it, and forced it into the rock, bursting it inot flames. "I DID IT" she said leaping with joy. "I knew u could master it Sakura-chan, great job." "Thank you Keiji-kun!" Sakura fell due to over working herself, but Keiji caught her. "I'll carry you home Sakura-chan. You're low on chakra and can barely walk." Keiji insisted. Sakura blushed, she never had any1, let alone a boy be so nice to her before. She nodded. Her heart pounded vigorously while Keiji carried her, she never had feelings this strong for anyone before, not even for Sasuke. " Keiji-kun". " What is it Sakura-chan?" she paused for a brief moment. "Tomorrow after we train with Kakashi-sensie,…would u like to go out and do something?" Her faced turned red, red enough to match her new crush's eyes. "Like a date?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "I'd love too Sakura-chan. Did u have somewhere in mind?" "A walk around the park seems nice" she replied. "Got yourself a date" Keiji said.

Keiji dropped Sakura off at her house and head home. The next day Sakura came Keiji's to walk with him to the bridge. They were the first ones there. They waited for what seemed like hours. Their other two companions were absent. A moment later, their sensei showed up with a surprised look. "What are u two doing here?" he asked. "WHAT DO U MEAN "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" WE'RE HERE BECAUSE U TOLD US TO MEET YOU HERE!"Sakura roared. "Oh didn't I tell you? I've decided to give u all a day off today, your free to go today." Kakashi said leaving the two alone again on the bridge. "Keiji-kun I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a ruby stone attached to it. "Here" she said putting it around his neck. "Do you like it?" she said smiling. "I love it." He said smiling.

"I have something for you too." He pulled another necklace out from under his shirt. It was an emerald stone that sparkled in the light. "This necklace means a lot to me, my mother gave it to me before she died, it's the only thing I have from her. I want u to have it." He placed it around her neck. "It matches your eyes

Sakura-chan." She smiled and hugged him. "Lets go Keiji-kun" as Sakura pulled him with her. "Where" he said with curiosity. "On our date Keiji-kun." They walked to the park and sat under a cherry tree near the pond. Keiji laid on the grass looking up into the sky. Sakura lay close to him holding her necklace into the the light watching it sparkle. A few moments later Keiji spoke up. " Sakura-chan, who would you like to spend the rest of your life with?" Keiji asked. "Do you really wanna know?" she replied sarcastically.

He sat up and said " yeah, who would it be?" "That's an easy one." She said pushing him back on the ground softly, laying her head on his chest. "The person I want to be with is you Keiji-kun." "I was thinking the same" he said wrapping his arms around Sakura. A moment later they sat up against the tree and looked at each other, making eye contact, ruby meeting emerald. Both their hearts pounding through their chests.

They kissed and their feelings for each other grew more and more. It was like falling in love for the first time for them The young crimson haired Oni and the pink haired angel, lay against the tree holding each other in their arms. NEXT TIME

Naruto: Hey Sasuke, you noticed Sakura and the new guy been spending a lot of time together?

Sasuke:Hmph.

Naruto: What the hell was I thinking talking to you about this!

Keiji: Naruto what are u yelling about now?

Naruto: Nothing, I'm just phsyced about the Chuunin Exam!

Chapter 3: The Chuunin Exam

Hellfire vs Desert Storm


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chuunin Exam

Hellfire vs. Sandstorm

Three days have passed since their date. " We're officially together" Keiji thought while clutching his new treasured necklace. He lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, having flashbacks of their date.

He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but failed. All he could do was think about her, the pink haired angel. Keiji stared up at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep. He dreamt of the two of them laying side by side staring into the stars. Early the next morning, Keiji heard a knock at his door. He quicky dressed himself and rushed to answer it. He opened the door quick, hoping he wasn't too late. It was Sakura. " We're gonna be late Keiji-kun, we were supposed to meet at the arena ten minutes ago." " Sorry Sakura-chan, I over slept." " Its ok sleepy head" Sakura said while poking his stomach. They hurried for the arena, only to find a huge crowd gathered around the middle, they were all genin from the other teams.

They quickly joined up with their other teammates. Before either of them could ask what was going on, someone approached the center of the ring. It was the referee. He cleared his throat trying to quiet the crowd. At that moment, he began his speech about the rules. "The rules are the same as last time, the match ups will be displayed on that electronic screen on that wall. The only difference is, you will be fighting in teams. The matches remain one on one. Each match will contain only 4 fights. If your team wins, your team will progress to the next match, if your team loses however, you will remain genin until the next exam." the ref ended. " There's no way I'm gonna lose to these wannabe ninjas" Naruto preached. "Your such a loser Naruto." Sasuke added. Keiji looked around anxiously. "There's a lot of strong ones here. I hope Sakura-chan doesn't get hurt." Keiji thought. " We will begin the exam." the ref said pointing at the screen.

The screen lit up and began searching for names.

It lit up again, but this time it showed the names of the two teams. Saiyuki Keiji vs. Gaara and his team. The two fighters approached the center of the ring. " Are u both ready?" the ref asked. "Hai!" they replied. " You may begin" the ref said. Gaara released the sand out of his gourd. Keiji jumped back several feet from the sand. The sand began moving towards Keiji at an incredible speed. Keiji dove under the sand

And made his way for Gaara. When Gaara was in reach, Keiji attempted to punch him, but a wall of sand caught his fist. " Damn this sand is annoying!" Keiji thought. Gaara just stared. Keiji began throwing punches left and right trying to land a hit on Gaara, but failed due to the sands speed. " Keij you better beat that Baka!" Naruto shouted. " You can do it Keiji-kun!" Sakura cheered while waving while jumping up and down. Keiji looked and nodded. " I have to get past that damn sand…but how?" Keiji muttered.

Keiji performed a quick hand seal, sending flames to distract the sand. Fire and sand clashed causing a smokescreen around the two genin. When the smoke cleared, only Gaara was present. A moment later Keiji came crashing down, delivering a devastating heel drop on Gaara's head. Keiji smirked, as Gaara fell face first onto the ground. Keiji looked down at Gaara and noticed a crack on his head. " What is he!" Keiji said stepping back. Gaara slowly got to his feet and performed hand seals of his own. " Sabaku Kyuu!" Sand began covering Keiji's left arm and right leg. Gaara then closed his fist, crushing the bones in Keiji's arm and leg. Keiji collapsed screaming in pain. "KEIJI-KUN!" Sakura screamed. Blood covered his arm and leg. Keiji staggered to his feet, trying to stand up right. He looked at his arm and leg, both dripping with blood.

Ignoring the pain, Keiji performed another one of his hand seals, only this one was different. It took a little longer to complete this one. When Keiji finished, an enormous dragon made of fire flew around the ring and headed straight for Gaara. The sand defended Gaara from the dragon's assult. " Perfect! I'll burn him along with that annoying sand with "this" technique." While Gaara was distracted with the dragon, Keiji limped behind Gaara, while gathering chakra throughout his body. " I'm in range" Keiji said to himself. " Hellfire Jutsu!" A burst of flames swarmed Gaara engulfing him and his sand. The flames spiraled around Gaara like a twister pulling him into the air. Once Gaara was high enough in the air,

Flames from every direction rushed towards him and exploded. The explosion was in the shape of a cross. Gaara fell to the ground followed by his sand. Gaara was unconsncience. " WAY TO GO KEIJI-KUN" Sakura shouted. " Gaara is unable to continue, winner of this match, Saiyuki Keiji." The ref announced.

Keiji limped back towards his teammates, but collapsed halfway there. "KEIJI-KUN" Sakura screamed as she rushed to his aid. She helped him up and walked him back to the others. " Thank You Sakura-chan" Keiji said closing his eyes as she walked him back. " That was impressive." Keiji opened his eyes to find Kakashi looking down on him. " I'll take it from here Sakura" he said. Sakura nodded and gave Keiji to Kakashi. Kakashi carried Keiji to the infirmary where he would be takin care of by ANBU. It was time for the next match to begin. They looked at the screen waiting for the names of the next challenger's names to be displayed. The names of the two combatants flashed on the screen. Haruno Sakura vs. Kankuro. The ref

Signaled for them to approach the ring. " Are you both ready?" the ref asked. Sakura gulped " I'm ready"

" I'll make it quick and painful" Kankuro boasted. " May the second match begin" the ref announced. " There's no way I can beat this guy! He's from the sand village!" Sakura thought. " He relies on his puppets to fight for him, so he's weak in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu" she said to herself. Shortly after, Kankuro brought out his puppet expecting the match to be over quick. The puppet began is attack on Sakura by shooting needles at her. Sakura deflected them with ease. " The girl is stronger than I expected" Kankuro thought.

Kankuro sent his puppet after Sakura, grabbing her from behind and began crushing her. Her bones began to snap and crack. Sakura screamed in agony as the puppet continued to crush her. Blood began running from her mouth, dripping to the ground. Before the puppet could finish her off, Sakura remembered the training Keiji gave her. Sakura grinned and formulated a plan. She began sending some of her own chakra inside Kankuro. Shortly after, flames began shooting out of Kankuro's body, causing him to collapse. Smoke came out of his mouth and the holes in his body. He lie there motionless, eyes wide open. "As if I had to check" the ref thought to himself. " Winner by death, Haruno Sakura." " WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN, THAT WAS A GREAT FINISHING MOVE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A MOVE LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled while leaping with joy. " Thank You Naruot-kun" she replied. " Kakashi-sensei." "What it is Sakura" "Is it alright if I stayed in the infirmary with Keiji-kun?" "Wouldn't you rather wacth the other matches?" he asked. Sakura shook her head no. Kakashi smiled " Very well Sakura, you may go." She went to the infirmary and sat at Keiji's bedside for the remainder of the matches. " Keiji-kun will be hungry when he wakes up, I should get him something" She found some apples sitting on the table across the room. She began peeling some and cut them into bite size pieces. " I hope he likes apples." She said while peeling one. 5 minutes later, the rest of their team came in with exciting news. " Did u finish the matches that fast?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look.

" That's what I'm about to say, they gave up after watching their two strongest fighters get beat so easily." Kakashi said grinning. " What losers" Sasuke said. " For once I agree with you Sasuke" Naruto replied. " It doesn't matter now, you won that's all that matters." Kakashi said coming into the room. " Still asleep I see, oh well, he deserves it. That reminds me Sakura, where did u learn a trick like that? I don't recall teaching any of you a move like that let alone seeing it." " Keiji-kun taught it to me, said he made it up." " I see" he said looking down on Keiji. " What a guy" he thought. Keiji lay there dreaming of his childhood or hell hood is what he sometimes called it. He was standing with his back to the wall crying, surrounded by angry villagers. Every time something went wrong in the village, the villagers would blame Keiji. They all feared him because of his fire elemental powers. The villagers feared that one day Keiji would turn on the village and kill them. During this time, Keiji couldn't fully control his powers. One day a villager was burning wood, little did he know the other logs caught fire. The villager was too busy staring and women that happened to walk pass. Coincidently as Keiji passed by, the flames began spreading throughtout the village. " YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled the villager. "THIS IS YOUR DOING!" The other villagers began gathering water to douse the roaring flames. After the fire was put out, the villagers yelled at Keiji. "You had no right to start that fire!" " It wasn't me" the young Keiji replied taking 3 steps back. The villagers began throwing rocks and other objects they could find at Keiji until he ran home crying. " It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" he yelled back to them.

When he returned home, his own father treated him no different than the villagers. He would find some reason to hurt Keiji. Only his mother excepted him. He went into his house and was greeted by his mother. " Happy Birthday Keiji-kun" she said putting an emerald necklace around his neck. It was his sixth birthda " Thank you mother." He replied. Shortly after, he headed back out to the hill top, where he often went when he wanted to be alone. " Why…Why do they hate me so much?" That question always ran through Keiji's young mind. He sat up at the hill top looking down on the village. A moment later, he noticed a crowd with pitchforks and torches moving towards his house. Keiji quickly rushed back to his house to find the villagers, led by his father attacking his mother. The villagers held onto Keiji, while his father dealt with his mother. She kept telling her son to look away, but the villagers kept his head from looking away. " Take a good look at your son." His father said to her. " He will be the last thing you'll ever see." "Keij…" her statement was cut off as she fell to the floor with a knife in the back of her head. " MOTHER!" Keiji cried out trying to break free from the villagers grasp. " You will die a slow and painful death." His father said jamming a knife into Keiji's right shoulder. " Why Father? Why did you do that to mother?" Keiji said as blood oozed from his shoulder. " Because you're an abomination! And anyone who could care about a thing like you deserves to die!" his father replied kicking his mother's corpse. Keiji went into shock and began crying. Flames began dancing around Keiji breaking him free from the villagers. Villagers began bursting into flames. All that was left was his father. " HEAR ME WELL KEIJI, I DON'T REGRET A SINGLE THING I'VE DONE!" his father said before he was engulfed in flames. Keiji immediately woke up from his slumber. He looked around the room. He found Sakura sleeping at his bedside. " It was just a dream" he said.


End file.
